Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to pharmaceutical compositions, and more particularly, to topical pharmaceutical bases including natural components for treating skin conditions.
Background Information
Typically, a healed wound produces a scar. A scar is growth of collagen beneath the skin that is formed as the result of wound healing; therefore, every cut or injury to the skin heals to form a scar. Proper wound healing results in an invisible scar. Early in the process, scars are red or dark and raised, but become paler and flatter over time. While a visible scar is the necessary and inevitable end to the healing process, the results vary with the individual, the type of injury, and time, among others. For example, when scars are over about two months old to about two years old, scars tend to become harder to treat, and after two years a surgery is necessary to remove the scars, which results in new scars appearing after the removal surgery.
Additionally, excessive scarring results from an imbalance in the anabolic and catabolic wound healing processes. In the formation of an abnormal scar, more collagen is produced than is degraded. Therefore, the scar grows larger than is required for wound healing, with an over-production of cells, collagen, and proteoglycan. Scars resulting from excessive scarring or the abnormalities in wound healing include fibrosis, fibromatosis, keloidosis, adhesions (e.g., surgical adhesions), hypertrophic scars, fibrocystic conditions, and joint stiffness. For example, keloids grow in all directions, become elevated above the skin, and remain hyperemic. The exact mechanisms of excessive scarring are poorly understood, but it is believed that common mechanisms underlie the formation of both keloids and hypertrophic scars. Further, research results suggest that increased transforming growth factor β (TGF-β) expression plays a role in excessive scarring, due to promoting extracellular matrix production, and because of being produced at elevated levels by keloid fibroblasts and hypertrophic scars. Abnormal scars or abnormalities in wound healing are also categorized into various conditions based on the type of tissue in which a wound occurs. Abnormal scar formation in skin may lead to, for example, keloid, hypertrophic scar, contracture, or scleroderma.
Generally, methods for treating scars and keloids have a low success probability and are costly and complicated. For example, treatment of keloids and hypertrophic scars has included surgical excision followed by graft application, with a risk of new scars being developed after the excisions. Pressure has also been used to cause scar thinning; for example, pressure bandages placed over scars have resulted in some scar thinning, but a pressure of at least 25 mm Hg needs to be maintained constantly for approximately six months in usual situations for any visually observable effect. Ionizing radiation therapy has also been employed. Other treatments include application of silicone pads to the scar tissue surface, sometimes under pressure provided by an elastomeric bandage; topical application of silicone gel sheets, with or without added vitamin E; and topical or intra-lesional treatment with corticosteroids.
Therefore, there is a need for improved pharmaceutical formulations and methods for treating skin conditions.